


When The Rhythm is Gone

by thetealsky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melodrama, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealsky/pseuds/thetealsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark didn't want to think of silence, since it implied being left alone. And he didn't want that. Not now, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Rhythm is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TRASH LIKE LEGIT TRASH IDEK WHY IM POSTING THIS HERE

The sound of the clock ticking has left Mark in such a groggy state. His hands were dry holding onto the pillow that served as his cushion throughout the unfamiliar night. His feet were trembling under the blanket that surrounded him. They were icy cold despite the warmth of the weather. His eyes were wandering nowhere, taking in the oblivion that surrounded him. And the room was silent, but it was deafening.

Mark wasn’t used to this kind of peace.

It was supposed to calm him, but it didn’t. The circumstances didn’t allow him to do so. Because thinking of silence means loneliness, and he can’t afford to think about that. Not here, not now.

“Mark! Help please, I can’t breathe.” Jinyoung screamed gasping for air, as he woke up.

Mark hurriedly opened the drawer right beside their bed, retrieved the medicine, and gave it to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung drinks the medicine with shaking hands, eyes worn-out and expressionless. His body was giving in to the urges of his mind; he wants to rest. He wants to take a break from the discomfort and pain.

‘Thank you. I’m okay now.”, Jinyoung reassured Mark as he squeezed the older’s hand.

“Sleep well now, Jinyoung. Come back stronger tomorrow.”, Mark whispered to his ear.

Mark heaved a sigh of relief as soon as Jinyoung was back to normal, breathing heavily under his sleep. The chaos made Mark safe, even for just a little while since it served as confirmation that Jinyoung was still breathing, still living.

The circumstances made him scared, paranoid. The thought of Jinyoung unresponsive was something that had always crossed his mind, even though he fought the urges to do so.

He’d always thought about this ever since Jinyoung was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer three months ago. They were told that there wasn’t much the doctors could do since it was already too late. Everybody had offered to pray for them, to help them in anyway possible. Even looking at them with eyes full of pity and sympathy.

But Jinyoung didn’t need that.

All he wanted was love and care.

And that’s what Mark gave him.

Jinyoung vowed to keep up a good fight for Mark. But when all that’s left is defeat, is it still worth it to keep on going?

The demise was upon them and Jinyoung had already accepted it, but Mark was still holding on to that 1%, that miracle that could alter their fate. Mark was a fighter, a believer.

He believed in Jinyoung more than he has ever believed in himself. He kept pushing Jinyoung to get better, no matter how far-fetched of an idea it was.  
Mark wasn’t ready to give up yet.

He didn’t think he’d ever be.

How could he? When his whole world had revolved around Jinyoung.

Mark closed his eyes and let the waves of darkness succumb him. He closed away the thoughts of silence that had always engulfed his mind on early mornings such as this. He didn’t want to think about them.

Because thinking of silence implies being alone. And Mark doesn’t want to be left alone. Not now, Not ever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mark, please dance for me.”, Jinyoung said, as he gave Mark the heartiest smile amidst his sullen face.

They were stuck at the hospital room after Jinyoung had collapsed the night before. The pandemonium was over and the couple has entered their steady state that morning. And so, Jinyoung wanted some entertainment since the room gave out such a depressing aura of the previous night’s events.

“I haven’t danced in so long, my dear. I don’t know if I still have my groove.”, Mark joked despite their unfavorable situation.

“Just stand up and wiggle for me!”, Jinyoung laughed at the silliness of what he just said.

“Okay, okay. I will.”, Mark chuckled.

Mark’s movements were rusty, robotic. He was thinking with his head, thinking of the steps that would make Jinyoung feel better. He danced so perfectly but his emotions were nowhere to be found.

And Jinyoung noticed that.

“Mark, stop thinking. JUST DANCE!”, Jinyoung yelled and that brought Mark back to his senses.

He now danced with vigor, with passion. Having movements so random, and yet so calculated at the same time. His arms seemed like they had minds of their own, throwing themselves with so much power and strength. His feet were moving so quickly like they were being chased.

He was dancing with his heart, and that made all the difference.

Jinyoung was content with what he saw. His eyes searched the beauty of Mark’s actions, curious on how such a beautiful figure can dance so magnificently.

“When I’m gone…”, Jinyoung started, with words soft and broken.

“Don’t start, Jinyoung.” Mark pleaded.

“Just hear me out, Mark.”

Jinyoung was apprehensive. Finding the right words to say to the boy he loved the most.

“Please don’t stop dancing. Even when life seems so trivial and disheartening, don’t stop doing what you love the most. Don’t stop expressing yourself.”

But Mark was shaking his head, not agreeing to what Jinyoung just said.

“You’re my inspiration, Jinyoung. You’re the rhythm to my movements. I don’t think I could ever dance because of anything or anyone else.”

“But you have to. Your dance touches my heart like nothing else. You have to inspire the world, like how you’ve inspired me.”

Jinyoung cupped Mark’s face into his hands and caressed the latter’s eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. He then closed the distance between their lips and kissed Mark hungrily, desperately.

“I’m going to miss this when I’m gone.”, Jinyoung said as he withdrew his lips.

“Stop.”

Mark leaned towards Jinyoung and pressed their lips together again, this time more intense, not seeming to let go.

Not wanting to let go, ever.

Mark wanted to stop the time, something that was running out for both of them. He wanted to stay in that moment, in Jinyoung’s arms, where he belonged all along. He wanted to treasure the taste of Jinyoung’s lips, even if he knew he would never forget them.

Since tomorrow is another day, and the future, their future, is uncertain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark has always hated the hospital since it bore the weight of Jinyoung’s pain. It gave him chills to walk down the corridor that led to Jinyoung’s room, because it made him feel the finality of Jinyoung’s forthcoming end. This was the place and the time that made Mark helpless and hopeless.

But Mark had an agenda. Today, he didn’t want to think about the things that hurt Jinyoung.

He wanted to give Jinyoung an escape.

“Jinyoung! Let’s do something fun.”, Mark beamed as he entered Jinyoung’s room.

“Alright. I’m game for it. What is it?”, Jinyoung replied happily to the over-excited Mark.

“Let’s talk about our first impressions of each other.”

“That’s so corny, Mark.”

“I just want to reminisce, that’s all. I really want to think about the past. When we were happier than this.”, Mark whimpered, sadness in his eyes.

Jinyoung saw the desperation in Mark’s words.

“I’ll start.”, Jinyoung said.

He saw the way Mark’s face lit up like their memories were the only ones important at that moment.

“Remember that time when you barged into the room thinking it was the dance room. And everyone got so confused because you were wearing your baggy hiphop pants, and swagger cap. Everybody thought you were a douche.”

“Really? Everybody?”, Mark asked curiously.

“Except for me, of course. I thought you were adorable.”, Jinyoung added. Blood rushing up his cheeks, making him blush.

“Same, Jinyoung. You were wearing your blue polo that had always intimidated me. I thought voice majors were elitists. You guys never talked to anyone else. But I guess, you were the exception.”, Mark said, as his eyes met Jinyoung’s.

“And I thought dance majors were too rowdy for my taste. But yours, is a good kind of rowdy.”, Jinyoung retorted.

“How did we ever end up together?”, Mark pondered.

“Beats me.”, Jinyoung agreed.

“All I know is, I don’t regret a thing.”, Mark said, with condemnation.

“Really? You don’t? Aren’t you tired of this, of me?”, Jinyoung asked helplessly.

“I’ll never get tired of you. Things are going shitty for us right now, but I wouldn’t trade these hardships for comfort with anybody else. You’re the person I want to be with; I choose to be with. And that’s enough for me. ”, Mark reassured Jinyoung.

But love really is never enough when time is your biggest enemy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mark, sleep with me.”, Jinyoung desperately asked.

Jinyoung was scared. He had put on a tough exterior to mask everything he has been feeling. But there were times, such as this, when he was willing to let down the wall he has built, just for Mark to see how fragile and weak he has become. At the end of the day, he was terrified. He was afraid to die. But most of all, he was afraid to leave Mark.

“Having trouble sleeping again?”, Mark asked worriedly.

“Nope.”, Jinyoung lied. “I just want to cuddle.”

Mark positioned at the back of Jinyoung cradling him in his arms. Jinyoung felt stronger. Mark was his pillar, the one who protected him, who guided him.

“Mark, promise me something.”

Jinyoung was quivering now, trying his best not to break down any minute.

“Anything.”, Mark said.

“Promise me to love again. No matter what happens, find him. Find your soulmate.”, Jinyoung said, with full conviction.

“But you’re my soulmate, Jinyoung.”

Mark was already sobbing uncontrollably. His arms tightened its hold onto Jinyoung.

“You’re my soulmate too, my love. But we don’t always get what we want do we? I want you to love again. I want you to meet a guy who wouldn’t give you this much pain. Someone who would make you laugh. Someone who would give you the world in the palm of his hands. Someone who wouldn’t leave you alone. Someone who could and would fulfill the things that I never could. Just promise me, Mark. Do it. For me.”

But Mark didn’t respond, because he knew he would break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> TOLD YA IT WAS TRASH. /but comments are appreciated lol tnx/


End file.
